


Il senso delle parole

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - 24 Ore [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ore 2: Gettare il superfluo.</p><p>Uther non è proprio soddisfatto del lavoro di Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il senso delle parole

_Superfluo._  
Nel silenzio della propria stanza, Merlin pronunciò quella parola più volte, assaporandone ogni sillaba con la punta della lingua.  
 _Superfluo._  
Probabilmente Uther pensava che, in quanto servo, fosse analfabeta e non capisse il senso di quel vocabolo. Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto informarlo che il giovane non solo sapeva leggere e scrivere, ma era sicuramente più intelligente di lui.  
 _Non peccare di superbia, soprattutto nei confronti del Re._  
Così gli aveva sussurrato Gaius in un orecchio, soltanto poche ore prima, nella sala del trono. Il vecchio aveva notato gli occhi di Merlin cambiare colore, il suo volto farsi rosso per la rabbia e lo aveva trattenuto dal compiere qualsiasi follia.  
 _Superfluo._  
In tal modo il Re lo ringraziava per aver salvato il suo erede. Lo chiamava “Superfluo”, come se fosse un rifiuto, un oggetto da gettare via senza alcun rimpianto. A quanto sembrava neanche il metterlo alla gogna con frequenza quasi periodica riusciva a soddisfare la vena perversa di Uther.  
 _Mai visto un servo più inutile. È incapace, non sa svolgere il suo lavoro e non è tanto sano di testa. È superfluo._  
Che voglia di trasformarlo in qualcosa di ributtante, così avrebbe visto con i suoi occhi chi era inutile. Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse stato il servitore di Arthur: forse a quest’ora di notte si sarebbe trovato fuori dalle mura di Camelot, con i suoi pochi averi sulle spalle, invece che in un letto del palazzo.  
Malgrado tutto, Merlin si trovò a sorridere: Gaius gli diceva sempre che aveva il difetto di fare troppi castelli in aria. E poi il problema non si era neanche posto, alla fine: Arthur aveva preso le sue difese.  
 _Mi fido di lui, padre._  
Ecco un altro sorriso ebete sul suo volto, uno di quelli che si concedeva quando era da solo. Che gli illuminava il viso quando pensava intensamente al Principe. Lasciò libera la propria fantasia e in un attimo Uther e le sue disquisizioni sulla lingua furono accantonati, sostituiti dal corpo muscoloso e forte di Arthur.  
Mentre l’aria fresca della notte riempiva la stanza, Merlin fece scivolare la sua mano sotto le lenzuola, gemendo a bassa voce.


End file.
